Irene
by my5t3ri0n
Summary: Irene had been best friends with Craig's group since preschool. What happens if a certain somebody tries to destroy that? The certain somebody has been revealed! Check out my newest chapter NOW!
1. Introduction

I hid behind my mother's legs, as she opened the doors to South Park Preschool. We had just moved to South Park at the time, so it was really scary going to a building, painted with faded flowers, and a creepy Cookie Monster mural biting the door.

"Hello, we're here for the preschool program?" Mom yells into the building.

"Oh, yes. Come in." returned a woman's voice. We walked in, and she came over. "Hello, I'm Ms. Cartman, but you can call me Liane."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Megan, and this is my daughter, Irene." Mom said, smiling warmly. "We've recently moved in, I heard of the program, and decided this was a perfect opportunity for my little Irene to make some friends."

"Well, we have at least... eleven children here, including my little poopsykins, Eric. Would you like some tea? The mothers are in the living room having some now."

"That would be lovely. Now Irene, go and play with the other kids, okay?"

I nodded my head, going inside slowly.

"Irene, the children are upstairs in Eric's room." Ms. Cartman said, stopping me to put a name tag on me, that read, "Hello, My Name is: Irene".

I heard the other kids upstairs, so I followed my ears. Soon enough, I was in a boy's bedroom, that was decorated in Terrance and Phillip merchandise. From posters, to toys, to DVDs.

"Well well well, looks like we have another GIRL here." An fat boy hissed. My face went pale, and he laughed.

"Cartman, leave her alone. Don't be afraid of him... I bet he couldn't hurt a fly..." A boy wearing a blue chullo called out.

"Shut up, Craig!" The boy yelled, his face turning red.

I began examining what each person was doing. Three boys, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny, were watching Terrance and Phillip on the TV. The far kid, which was apparently Eric, was arguing with another boy, Leopold. Two girls, Wendy Bebe, were talking. A boy, Craig, was playing trucks with Token, Clyde, and Tweek, and Jimmy, who wore crutches on his arms. The tomboy I was, I decided to try hanging out with the boys playing trucks. I walked over to them, sitting down.

"H-H-Hello..." Jimmy managed to say.

"What are you (ngh!) doing here?" Tweek said.

"I want to play trucks, if that's okay with you all..." I mumbled.

"Girls can't play with us." Clyde pointed out.

"Yeah..." Craig agreed.

"Now go away." Token replied.

"...This is WAY too much pressure!" Tweek shouted.

"I think she c-could play with us... I don't think she looks g-g-giir... I don't think she looks girly. She probably a tomboy..." Jimmy stated.

"Hmm.. Good point..." Token mumbled.

I scooted in, and looked around. There were no more trucks left. Tweek looked at me, and handed me his truck. "Here. You can (ngh!) play with my truck. I'm not very good at playing.. I mean, what if the truck grew in to a real truck, and ran us all over?! That's seriously too much (ngh!) pressure!"

"Thank you.. Tweek."

"No problem." He smiled, twitching a bit.

My truck was the coolest looking out of them all. Clyde's was pink! Mine was army green. with two white stripes and one black stripe wrapping around it.

After playing for about an hour, I get up and say, "I'll be right back." I left the bedroom, and went to the bathroom mirror, to find a thin, rosy cheeked girl, with short, messy brown hair, and icy blue eyes, matching her hoodie. Her jeans were ripped up, and her black Converse shoes were splattered with mud. I smiled, and returned to the bedroom.

And that is the story of how I got my five bestest friends in the world, and this was about ten years ago..

Thanks for reading the Introduction of my story. Please rate my writing style! I need all the honesty I could get! ㈳6


	2. Chapter 1

"Irene... Irene... IRENE!"

I fell out of my chair, and the class laughed. Damn it, I fell asleep in class again, same time, same dream... The day I met Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Tweek.

"Irene, I called on you to answer the question to this math problem, but you fell asleep again." Mr. Chokesondick snarled. "Maybe you should go to the counselor's office."

I got up, relieved, and left the room. Being in his room was a complete bore, besides, Cartman always finds a way to embarrass me, every f*cking day. It made me glad Wendy beat him up in the fourth grade.

In the hall, I saw Craig come out from the principal's office, he greeted me with his middle finger.

"Hey Craig. Let me guess, flipped off Mr. Chokesondick?" I said, smirking.

"Isn't that obvious?" He grinned.

"Also, Kenny gave me one of his rats, snuck it in Cartman's desk."

I returned a grin. "Nice one."

He walked back to the classroom, and I walked to the counselor's office.

"Hey Mr. Mackey." I greeted him, adding a bit of sarcasm in my voice. "Surprised to see you as the counselor here.. must've loved me and Craig so much, you didn't wanna lose us in Elementary."

"Come sit down, Irene, mkay?" I sat down. "Now, why do you think you're here, Ms. Harolds?"

"Fell asleep in class... for the past week."

"Mkay... falling asleep in class is bad, mkay? You're not supposed to fall asleep in class..."

"Yeah, yeah... "Fallin' sleep, mkay, in class, mkay, is bad, mkay?" I know."

"I don't sound like that, mkay! That was very rude, detention for two weeks."

"What?! Bullsh*t! You DO sound like that!" I didn't care about detention.

"I do NOT, mkay?! Three weeks!"

"You do!"

"FOUR WEEKS!"

"Fine.. I'll stop..."

"Good. Now head back to class, mkay?"

"Whatever.." The bell rang, and I left the Mr. Mackey's office. I had to go meet Tweek at his locker, so I ran down the halls. I was going great, until I crashed into someone. I fell right next to their face, so it was easy to identify who I crashed into.

"Butters, are you okay?" I scrambled to my feet, helping him up.

"Sorry about that... I wasn't looking where I was going." He mumbled.

"No, it wasn't your fault, I was running, and crashed into you. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, well, it's fine. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Tweek told me to meet him at his locker, I really have to go now."

"Okay, bye th-" I was off before he could finish. I was panting by the time I got to his locker, but there was one problem. Tweek wasn't there. He was probably in the teacher's lounge, sneaking more coffee into his thermos. I had decided to wait.

As the minutes went by, the halls became emptier and emptier, until there was almost silence. I heard the thundering footsteps of Eric Cartman, the king of stupidity, racism, sociopathy, and chaos. Cartman is the first person I did not want to deal with right now, until I found a great excuse to go to my next class.

Tweek is probably there now, and forgot about me meeting him at his locker. I left his locker, and sped to my class. I saw Tweek, and sat next to him. He pulled out his phone, and showed me under his desk. Looks like it's time to text.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TWEEK: why didn't u meet me my locker? ㈵2

ME: Mr. Mackey's office, ran into Butters. ㈴9

TWEEK: rly? ㈵0

ME: Yup. ㈴8

TWEEK: might as well tell u now..

ME: what is it?

TWEEK: i have known you 4 a rly long time

ME: crap. da teacher is coming! put ur ㈘1 away. quick! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luckily, we both put our phones away just in time. I gazed at him, his blond hair was messy, as always. His hazel eyes met mine, but he looked away quickly, blushing like crazy.

I think I know what he wanted to talk about.


	3. Chapter 2

It took my sister forever to wake me up the next morning. She groaned. "Irene, get up or I'm reading the texts on your phone..."

"ALRIGHT, FINE!" I got out of bed, and saw something I didn't want to see. She had my phone in her hand.

"Ooooh! Lookie, lookie! It looks like you got a text from Tweek Tweak! He must be the blond one out of the boys you bring home to play video games with! Is he your boyfriend? Eeek! Little sissy has a boyfriend!"

"Lucy! Give me back my phone! Tweek is NOT my boyfriend! You know who I like!"

"Let's read the text, shall we? Ehem! "Oh my dearest Irene! I LOVE you so much, I twitch EVERY time I think about you! Will you be my girlfriend?" Oh, how romantic!"

"Give me my phone!"

"Not until I call your little friends, and tell them Tweek likes you!"

I don't know what happened, but everything became a blur. The next thing I knew, my sister was lying on the ground, blood smeared on her face, and was unconscious.

"Oh f*ck! What have I done?!" I drop to my knees, crawling to her. "Lucy? Lucy, please wake up!" I put my hand on her chest. "She's breathing, that's a good sign... I hope."

I grabbed my phone, about to call someone, but then I realized, who should I call? Mom? An ambulance? Hesitating, I called the one person that I knew who could help me. Kenny.

"...Hello, Mrs. McCormick." I could tell this was a bad time, because of the drunk slurs of cursing, and things breaking. "Could I talk with Kenny please? ...It's an emergency... Please, just tell him Irene wants him to come over, he knows where I live... Thank you, bye."

Within fifteen minutes, Kenny was at my window, knocking. "Hey Kenny." I said, letting him in.

"So.. what's up?"

"Well, my sister is unconscious... I don't even know what happened, but I knew I did it, we were the only two in the room. My parents can't see her like this. Please help me..."

"Why'd you call me?"

"Didn't know who else to call."

He walked over to my sister, examining her. "Broken nose, one tooth broke in half, one gone. Damn, for a girl, you really knocked her out. Looks like only a single punch."

"So what do I do?!"

"This is an easy fix.. Have any of that stuff you use to fix teeth?"

"Yea.."

"Go get it, now!"

I went to grab it, but the sound of a doorbell froze me in place. "Crap! Craig's here!"

"Irene, go get the door, I'll grab the sh*t myself! Tell him it's a bad time!"

I ran downstairs, and answered the door. "Hi Craig..."

"Hey Irene, wanna play video games? I finally got a PS4!"

"Erm.. This is a really bad time... I'll come over later..."

"Oh.. Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

He was about to leave, until he turned around, "Wait... one more thing..."

"Wha-" he cut me off with a kiss. I liked him, so I kissed back, not pulling away. He pulled away after what seemed like hours, then whispered in my ear, "I love you Irene Harolds."

After he turned around, I felt like melting. He always seemed cold and emotionless most of the time, and having this happen... makes him seem like a whole new person. I had forgotten what had been going on upstairs.

"Irene! What's taking you so long?!" Kenny called from upstairs.

When I realized what was going on, I ran upstairs. "Sorry Kenny!"

"It's fine. I her cleaned up pretty well, I can't put in the tooth that she lost, but at least it's not very noticeable." I looked at her. Her nose was put back into place, her broken tooth was fixed, hell, he even washed off the blood. Kenny was really kind when he wasn't around Stan, Kyle, and Cartman.

"Now, I'll take her to her bedroom." I grabbed her arms, and dragged her into her bedroom. She was too heavy to lift onto her bed, so I put her on her computer chair, to make it seem like she fell asleep at the computer.

"I gotta head, see ya." Kenny left, so I decided to stop by Tweek Bros.


	4. Chapter 3 (Short)

When I got to Tweek Bros., Tweek was getting yelled at by a customer, that had a large coffee stain on his suit.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't (ngh!) mean to-"

"Sorry is NOT going to replace my suit! I'm surprised the owner lets little kids like YOU work here."

"T-this is my parent's coffee shop. Let me g-go get you another coffee, it'll b-be (ngh) free."

"Fine. Damn brat..."

Tweek looked horribly stressed when he walked away, so I knew what to do to lift the weight off of his shoulders.

I walked over to the man that was yelling at Tweek, and begun acting innocent and sweet. "Hello sir. What 'cha readin'?" I said in the softest, sweetest voice I had ever spoken in.

"Hello there, sweetheart. I'm reading the newspaper. This story about the toy production is on here."

"Oh, yes, I read it. It was very interesting."

"It's rare to hear about kids your age talking about the newspaper. Here, have this. It's fifty dollars. Go buy yourself a nice new toy or something." He said, handing me a fifty dollar bill

I turned around, and found Tweek coming out from behind the counter. He waved to me, and said, "Hey Irene. Hold on, after this order, I'm (ngh!) on break."

He gave the order to the man, and the man took it, seeming a bit calmer. Tweek went to a booth, and patted the seat, gesturing me to sit there.

"That guy is a jerk, so guess what I did.." I said, pulling out the fifty dollar bill.

"Y-you stole it?!" Tweek replied, hushing his voice.

"Nah, I acted like a little Wendy, and he gave me the fifty bucks. Take it, it's yours. You deserve it."

"Wow, really? T-thanks Irene." He gushed. "To be honest, I think your the best out of our group of friends..."

"Oh, really now?" Clyde came out from behind our booth.

"Clyde?! What the hell are you doing here?" Me and Tweek said together.

"I KNEW it! MY group hates me! And it's all because of some chick coming into MY group! I heard Craig, Token, and Jimmy talking about me behind my back, and now YOU Tweek?! All ANYONE in the group talks about is, "Irene this, Irene that! Clyde's an idiot! Clyde is SO annoying!". Screw you all!"

"B-But Clyde-"

"I can never forgive you guys!"

Clyde's face looked like a tomato after his little fit, and he stormed out. Tweek was stressing out even more after Clyde left.

"Tweek, it's alright. You didn't do or say anything about Clyde. He's just paranoid." I comforted him.

He wrapped his arms around me, and said, "Wanna be my girlfriend?"


End file.
